


Adolescencia, venganza

by Darknigthmare



Series: Mártir [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknigthmare/pseuds/Darknigthmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hay una coma en el título porque no descarto que en un futuro pueda haber más relatos hablando de la adolescencia de la protagonista, pues así como la infancia es más monótona (vivía semi-esclavizada sin poder escapar como quedó reflejado en su correspondiente relato), en la adolescencia le ocurrieron muchas cosas. Así que eso, mil y una historias por contar.</p><p>Para este relato quiero contextualizar algo que nunca se explica en esta serie porque (repito) al venir de un rol hay datos de ella que ya se dan por sabidos. Thrari se enamoró de un joven imperial llamado Stenar, y cuando su padre se enteró todo acabó en tragedia. Stenar fue asesinado y Thrari huyó de su tierra natal, fue el punto de inflexión en su vida y también en sus relatos. Omito cualquier tipo de detalle adrede.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adolescencia, venganza

**Author's Note:**

> Hay una coma en el título porque no descarto que en un futuro pueda haber más relatos hablando de la adolescencia de la protagonista, pues así como la infancia es más monótona (vivía semi-esclavizada sin poder escapar como quedó reflejado en su correspondiente relato), en la adolescencia le ocurrieron muchas cosas. Así que eso, mil y una historias por contar.
> 
> Para este relato quiero contextualizar algo que nunca se explica en esta serie porque (repito) al venir de un rol hay datos de ella que ya se dan por sabidos. Thrari se enamoró de un joven imperial llamado Stenar, y cuando su padre se enteró todo acabó en tragedia. Stenar fue asesinado y Thrari huyó de su tierra natal, fue el punto de inflexión en su vida y también en sus relatos. Omito cualquier tipo de detalle adrede.

Resultaría casi imposible describir esa sensación de vacío...

Thrari vislumbró desde la lejanía las macizas murallas de su ciudad natal con el ceño fruncido y rostro afligido, culpando de su regreso a un cruel magnetismo trágico e indomable. Las manos le temblaban, las piernas le flaqueaban y las mejillas se le humedecían, pero no detuvo su paso. No, no lo hizo, pues por encima de cada engranaje de su cuerpo estaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía desde hacía dieciséis largos meses. Dieciséis. Un número maldito en su vida.

Los guardias patrullaban alegres, como todas las primaveras, pero ella solo vio cadáveres ambulantes con angustia en sus rostros. Los pájaros piaban una melodía animada y jaranera, Thrari no escuchó nada más que el crepitar de cien grillos retumbando en sus oídos. Los árboles mostraban ya su versión más floreada, la imperial solo vio ramas secas que se erguían, inertes, sobre la tierra yerma. Ese era su nuevo mundo, y cuanto más cerca estuviera de su origen más putrefacto se mostraba, más frío, más rastrero, más vulgar, más indeseable. Tenía una idea clara sobre lo que quería, y con plan o sin él ejecutaría sus maquinaciones sin piedad. ¿No era eso lo que le habían enseñado? Pues que así fuera, habría un baño de sangre para todos ellos.

Se abrió paso entre las gentes de la ciudad, más vivaracha que nunca a ojos de cualquier persona que todavía conservara su juicio intacto, para llegar a la taberna que antaño le había brindado los mejores momentos de su vida. Abrió la puerta de par en par de un bravo empujón, furibunda ya, sin saber controlar sus sentimientos desde el incidente, presa de una ira y aflicción indomables en su espíritu. Estaba lejos ya de esa niña inocente, buena persona, generosa, simpática, comprensiva, algo llorona y adorable que había nacido en Cheydinhal casi dieciocho años atrás. Todos esos valores se los habían arrancado uno a uno sin clemencia.

La dueña del local, una vieja aunque no demasiado deseada conocida, le dedicó una mirada de profundo reproche y, durante unos breves instantes, se produjo un duelo entre las dos. La palabra precisa para describir ambas miradas era odio, años de asuntos sin resolver, intrigas y envidias les habían conducido a esa situación. Thrari se sentó en la barra, pensando únicamente en el propósito que le había conducido a Cheydinhal, pero estaba claro que la tabernera interrumpiría sus maquinaciones de venganza sanguinaria y cruenta. Puede que fuera un encuentro deseado en lo más profundo del corazón de Thrari.

-Sé que sabes donde está, embustera de poca monta, rata de cloaca, sucia arpía inmunda – Cargó la mujer de mediana edad, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Stenar se marchó sin mi, la historia sigue siendo la misma por mucho tiempo que te empeñes en creer lo contrario. Nada ha cambiado, él me abandonó y yo me fui, ya nada me ataba a esta alcantarilla – Dijo Thrari con seguridad, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en la mirada de su rival.

-¡Él jamás me abandonaría! Quería a su madre, yo lo sé, me quería con su corazón de oro – Por unos instantes, la imperial tuvo la sensación de que su interlocutora se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, algo que le inundó el pecho con una sensación desconocida –. Algo vio en ti que hizo que te amase también. Traté de entenderlo durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás comprendí qué vio en una muchacha zarrapastrosa y vulgar como tú. El amor de mi hijo no tenía igual.

-Lo sé – Corroboró Thrari con los ojos cerrados, deseando que esa maldita mujer no le sonsacara las lágrimas que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. El puñetazo que dio sobre la madera dejó un hueco perceptible –. Maldita sea Mara y malditos sean todos sus muertos, lo sé.

Aparentemente, ese fue el fin de una conversación nostálgica y funesta, mas las dos siguieron pensando en el joven imperial más allá de las palabras que se habían dirigido en voz alta y clara. De vez en cuando todavía se dirigían miradas de angustia, dolor, odio, culpabilidad... Thrari odiaba a esa mujer porque siempre le había culpado de la súbita desaparición de Stenar, pero más allá de eso sentía lástima sabiendo que jamás había sido conocedora del desdichado destino de su hijo, sin saber que yacía muerto bajo tierra, en el lugar más infausto sobre la faz de Nirn. Más bien bajo la faz de Nirn, dónde el sol jamás iluminaba los rincones más fúnebres.

Se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, apoyada sobre la barra de la taberna, sentada sobre el taburete en el que se había sentado nada más entrar en el local. Ya no quedaba nadie en el interior y la luz de la luna se filtraba por la claraboya, alta y esplendorosa. Se incorporó, confusa, y tras considerar durante un rato la idea dedujo que la posadera había echado a todo el mundo menos a ella. El imposible se había cumplido tras cuatro años de discordia, una muestra de afecto por fin le había sido otorgada. Se sintió mal tras tantos años de mentiras, pero su obstinación impertinente gritó que seguía odiando a esa cuarentona amargada.

Salió a la calle y respiró el aire templado de la primavera, hinchando sus pulmones y estirando sus brazos, como quién quiere abarcarlo todo y nada puede. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo tuvo claro que ya no podía prorrogar lo inevitable, el porvenir se proclamaba evidente en sus pensamientos. Cansada de todo, caminó hacia la casa abandonada de la ciudad, la misma que llevaba ahí desde antes de su nacimiento, y cuando por fin la tuvo delante no tuvo demasiadas contemplaciones en su proceder: una patada estruendosa echó la puerta abajo, despertando probablemente a todos los vecinos del barrio. Una nube de polvo se levantó tras el impacto y la puerta se resquebrajó en mil pedazos, saltando en astillas en una dolorosa metáfora.

Atraído por los sonidos poco discretos, un guardia se acercó corriendo, solo, hacia la imperial, quien se giró lentamente, sin desenvainar ninguna de sus armas. El vigilante tenía su espadón en mano, blandiendo su arma de acero forjado con ambas manos. Se acercó con paso lento y precavido a Thrari, que no se inmutó lo más mínimo ante su presencia.

-¡En nombre de la ley del condado de Cheydinhal, te ordeno que te alejes de este lugar!

Thrari miró el marco de la puerta que acababa de derribar con parsimonia inusual y muy inquietante, como un fantasma ajeno al mundo cognoscible. Luego dirigió su mirada más arriba, al tragaluz del piso superior de lo que en su momento debió de ser una casa de alguien importante. Volvió a mirar los trozos inertes de madera. Finalmente, miró al guardia.

-¿Sabes lo que es este sitio? – Preguntó Thrari, vacía.

-No – Mintió el guardia en un autoreflejo, a quien seguramente le habían enseñado que hablar del tema estaba prohibido. Leyendas urbanas habrían llegado, sin lugar a dudas, a sus oídos, y es que sin saber nada todo el mundo sabía qué era ese lugar. Una casa encantada, decían unos, un matadero, una prisión... a cada posibilidad más lejos de la realidad, pero todas ellas macabras y terroríficas. El soldado vio que Thrari no le creía –. S-sí, es un santuario de sacrificios.

> Pensó la imperial, indiferente. Se acercó al vigilante nocturno hasta que estuvo a una distancia casi inexistente.

-Yo lo llamé hogar hasta hace nada y menos – Confió con voz sensualmente ponzoñosa. 

El guardia retrocedió un paso, intranquilo, antes de que Thrari recuperara distancias y sellara sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano, le sonriera con maldad y le besara. Todavía le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a esa sensación, cuando usaba toda su malicia en un beso envenenado que dejaba sin posibilidades a su adversario. En dos años había aprendido a sacarle partido a su marca de nacimiento y hoy era el día de demostrar el poderío de todo su arsenal. El guardia cayó al suelo, inmovilizado sin necesidad de cuerdas. La imperial le guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El interior de los túneles era un ambiente húmedo, pegajoso y desagradable, empezaba a cuestionarse cómo había sido capaz de vivir ahí tanto tiempo sin revelarse contra todas y cada una de las cosas que la rodeaban. Desde lejos escuchó el sonido cavernoso de un cántico religioso, algún ritual estaba siendo llevado a cabo, una abominación de Molag Bal. Estupendo, toda la familia reunida de nuevo, qué lástima que no fuera el festival de la vida vieja y la nueva.

Thrari irrumpió en el lugar sin ser esperada y todos los miembros del selecto grupo mostraron expresiones a medio camino entre el disgusto, la sorpresa y el asco.

-¡Hija mía, qué ingrata visita! – Dijo su padre con inusual normalidad, como si hubiera usado el adjetivo “grata”.

-Echaba de menos a mi familia – Comentó ella, sarcástica y aguda.

Por primera vez se fijó en los nuevos rostros, los más desconocidos. Había una chica de casi su misma edad, de la que dedujo que ahora estaba siendo suplantada por esa máquina de matar perfecta que ella no había sido, pero más se fijó en el chico de dos años, a juzgar por su apariencia, que allí estaba, al lado de la que había sido su madre. Desenfundó su arma, una espada larga de acero, ligera y resistente.

El patriarca y progenitor de la imperial dio un paso al frente al ver una amenaza tan directa, sin poder rechazar una invitación tan clara a la violencia en su propio hogar. Un agravio más por parte de Thrari hacia toda su familia, habían sido tantos a lo largo de los años que ya no importaba nada de lo que hiciera ella para ofender a sus congéneres.

-No eres la única que echaba de menos a alguien, por lo que tengo entendido. Le partiste su estúpido corazón cuando huiste sin mirar atrás. Más de un año sin visitarle, esas no son formas de tratar a tus seres queridos.

Thrari se quedó paralizada, eso no podía ser cierto, de ninguna de las maneras. Le había visto morir, notó cómo su corazón se paraba y ya no era capaz de abrir los ojos una vez más, había sentido su último aliento, su último suspiro. Le había visto morir.

-Le vi morir. ¡Le vi morir!

Una voz afligida sonó a su espalda, enfermiza y quebrada. Un gemido de dolor que no necesitaba de palabras inteligibles para comunicar ese aluvión de sentimientos que les nubló la mente a ambos. La sola idea de que estuviera vivo era una pesadilla, pensar en las cosas horripilantes que podría haber sufrido en manos de gente tan indeseable como su familia. Morir para volver a vivir y morir de nuevo en un ciclo de tortura sin fin. Se giró, petrificada, para encontrarse con el rostro demacrado y medio podrido de alguien revivido a través de magia oscura, con los ojos en blanco y cabello sin brillo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y sintió que la sensación de angustia se tornaba repentinamente en la peor de las arcadas, vomitando todo lo que había comido en una semana sobre el suelo de mármol impoluto.

-Mami, ¿la señora no se encuentra bien? - Preguntó ese niño de apenas dos años que había visto antes con la voz de la inocencia más pura. Le pareció muy curioso que un chico de dos años se refiriera a ella como señora, tan educado.

Los pies de Thrari abandonaron el suelo cuando Stenar, quien ya no poseía voluntad alguna, la levantó directamente del cuello con sus manos putrefactas. Se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar, y ya no tenía arma alguna, su espada restaba impasible en el suelo. Jamás se había sentido más vulnerable, y eso era difícil de conseguir para alguien que había sufrido tantísimo en una sola vida. Agarró la mano opresora con la intención de librarse del yugo mortal de Stenar, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Dejó de patalear y se resignó a lloriquear. El suelo bajo sus pies estaba ya inundado ante la desesperación de Thrari, que dejó soltar un último llanto de dolor, terror y pesar tan terrible que probablemente lo habría escuchado toda la ciudad.

-Si no eres capaz de lidiar con los fantasmas de tu pasado, ¿cómo ibas a poder vencerlos? Eres débil. No eres una Varian.

Jamás había deseado serlo, pero quería demostrar que sí era capaz de soportar todo lo que le cayera encima, por mucho que le costase. Su vida pasó a toda velocidad ante sus ojos y, al no ver más que sufrimiento y dolor, sintió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, las que pensaba usar para terminar con ese sinfín de amargura. De una patada consiguió mandar el cuerpo del que un día fue su amado a varios metros de ella, cayendo ambos al suelo. Sin embargo, ella se volvió a levantar. Y lo hizo con la fuerza de un ejército.

Creyó ver sorpresa por primera vez en su vida en los ojos grises y negligentes de su padre, un nuevo soplo de determinación para su causa. Cogió su espada del suelo y la levantó con un molinete, mirando con fulgor y arrojo a los restos de ese imperial de rostro pecoso que una vez le había robado el corazón. Atacó él primero, esta vez armado con un sable de brillante acero negro, dando estocadas sin piedad. Thrari aprovechó esos instantes para acostumbrarse al ritmo del combate, acompasando con creciente destreza los movimientos agresivos de su rival con su ágil danza, haciendo pausas donde debía, agachándose en los momentos oportunos y, si tenía la oportunidad, haciendo leves cortes en la carne de su adversario. No sabía si un revivido podía sentir cansancio en combate, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Vio un manojo de nuevas sensaciones en los ojos de ese desconocido que la había criado en nombre de la paternidad -un valor extraño para ella-, desde la sorpresa hasta el miedo. Supo que admiraba su trabajo y evolución, que debía de estar imaginando en ese mismo momento el empeño y tesón con el que se había volcado Thrari en su entrenamiento con el único fin de conseguir su ansiada venganza por dieciséis años de martirio. Hizo un gesto y pronto dos adeptos se destacaron de entre la multitud, armas en mano, dispuestos a poner fin a esa nueva amenaza.

El primero era bajo y robusto y portaba dos dagas, una en cada mano; el segundo era alto y todavía más ancho que el anterior, portador de una alabarda. Thrari, ahora enfrascada en una danza de cuatro dónde ella era la protagonista incuestionable, recibió cortes y pinchazos a diestro y siniestro, sin ser capaz de adaptarse a tres compases descoordinados. Luchar con una persona ya era difícil, pero con tres era una locura. Rodó por el suelo, saltó para esquivar los golpes más bajos y realizó acrobacias diversas, pero todos veían el inevitable final, pues sería ella la que pronto desistiría en su lucha víctima de un agotamiento implacable. No estaba dispuesta a que fuera así ahora que había llegado tan lejos, ¿mas qué podía hacer para evitarlo? Luchar hasta la muerte era su única salida.

Encadenó, como recurso desesperado, una serie de estocadas y tajos transversales con sus últimas fuerzas, dando un alarido de furia a cada movimiento que realizaba. Su espada volaba sala a través en una batalla dinámica y agotadora hasta que encontró carne donde perforar. El chico bajo, el que blandía las dos dagas, cayó de rodillas, herido en el muslo. Parecía mentira lo sanguinaria que se volvía una persona cuando la mano cadavérica de la muerte rozaba su rostro, en un instante su cabeza permanecía sobre sus hombros y al siguiente rodaba por el suelo, tiñendo el blanco puro del rojo más espeluznante.

El chico que todavía permanecía con vida retrocedió, asustado, al ver la cara manchada de salpicaduras de sangre de la imperial, que no dudó ni un instante en redirigir su furia hacia su siguiente objetivo. Un baile entre tres personas no estaba tan mal al fin y al cabo, era mejor que uno de cuatro. Bloquear y esquivar era ahora una tarea fácil, pero encontró incluso placer en el atacar. Tanto fue así, que cuando el aprendiz estuvo rendido en el suelo no dejó que viviera, acabó con su lamentable vida clavándole su rusiente espada en el corazón.

Con el filo de su espada brotando sangre todavía caliente y las manchas en su rostro, Thrari se había convertido durante unos instantes de locura en el ideal de un Varian,sin compasión, sin empatía, sin piedad. Pero eso duró hasta que se dio cuenta de que su rival no era otro que Stenar, con él no podía mostrar su furia contenida. Pronto fue ella la que, de nuevo, estaba en desventaja, llegando a ser desarmada por el chico. Ella le arrebató a él su sable también y ambos forcejearon, a mano desnuda, en el suelo, luchando por terminar el uno encima del otro. Un espectáculo grotesco y desagradable en el que, finalmente, Stenar impuso su supremacía en combate. Sin embargo, sucedió lo inesperado: los dos cedieron en sus luchas. Por unos instantes, Thrari creyó recuperar esa conexión mágica entre ellos dos, ver esos ojos almendrados, dulces y risueños de los que casi podía deducir una melodía. Él, que ya no poseía voluntad pero sí recuerdos, rogó piedad con una mirada. No es la clase de clemencia que pide uno cuando quiere vivir, sino cuando quiere morir. La chica extendió su brazo y alcanzó una de las dagas que habían quedado en el suelo tras la horripilante ejecución del adepto sectario. Si Stenar todavía tenía un corazón que latía en su pecho,Thrari se aseguró que el frío acero terminara con él. Lo más doloroso fue ver el agradecimiento reflejado en los ojos de su amado, cuando la culpa se abrió paso entre la crueldad y el vacío de su alma para aflorar de nuevo en forma de lágrimas cristalinas.

Con el cadáver de la persona más importante en su vida reposando sobre las respiraciones de su pecho, la imperial volvió a mirar a su padre, destrozada por fuera, pero más aún por dentro. Tuvo la certeza en ese mismo instante de que jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Supo que iba a morir en ese mismo instante. Creyó que iba a morir en ese mismo instante, más bien. Su padre se apoderó de un arma y la alzó, amenazando con cortarle la cabeza a su propia hija en el descenso letal de su hoja, ese era el asesino sin piedad que le había dado una infancia. Cerró los ojos para no verlo, pensando en su más que rotundo fracaso. ¿Venganza? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sirve para algo? ¿Es justicia o egoísmo? ¿Es un acto poético o es la más vulgar de las barbaries? ¿Y después? ¿Se siente mejor uno o solo queda el vacío? ¿Es satisfacción, placer lo que se busca con ello? ¿Es un acto irracional que no se puede domar? ¿O es solo lo que hacen los necios para ocupar su mente? De nuevo, ¿sirve para algo? Thrari no lo sabía, anhelaba algo que ofrecía más incógnitas que respuestas, pero lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y así sería hasta el fin de sus días.

No hubo ejecución, una explosión interrumpió el espectáculo. Ella abrió los ojos y la espada cayó a dos pulgadas de su rostro, abandonada por la mano de su verdugo. Respiraba aceleradamente y no discernía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, pero entre el griterío y la angustia encontró las fuerzas para levantarse una vez más. Algo ardía, no supo qué, pero parecía que el santuario había prendido desde los cimientos. Las columnas del techo caían y comprendió que debía huir, pero no iba a abandonar a Stenar por segunda vez. Agarró el cuerpo inerte de su amado y lo arrastró con esfuerzos titánicos hacia la salida, tosiendo a causa del humo.

Salieron a las afueras de la ciudad. No supo jamás si un accidente había salvado su vida o si los dioses misericordiosos existían de verdad. A pesar de sus cavilaciones, tuvo la impresión de que ese ser misericordioso no había sido un dios, sino alguien mucho más cercano a ella. Alguien como un hermano pequeño, quizás, uno que no había tenido el placer de conocer. Uno que no sabía si lo era o no.

Enterró el cuerpo de Stenar cerca de un cedro, uno solitario y joven, bajo y tierno. En la tumba no colocó nada más que una lápida sencilla, hecha a mano con una piedra lisa y fácil de rayar, y unas pocas flores. Se pasó tres días desde el incidente contemplando la tumba, como si en ella hubiera enterrado también su último resquicio de felicidad procurando que nunca jamás nadie volviera a sacarla a la luz. Así estuvo, mirando un canto con un nombre grabado sin mirar nada, hasta que algo estalló en su interior y no pudo más, al cuarto día terminó por abandonar el lugar y dejar atrás todo eso, ser un fantasma. Sin embargo, antes de irse de Cheydinhal hizo algo más, otra persona merecía un último adiós. No el suyo, precisamente.

Querida madre,

Un año y cuatro meses desde que desaparecí han pasado como una eternidad para mi. Asuntos del destino me portaron a un lugar del que ya es demasiado tarde para regresar, no puedo mirar hacia atrás y no puedo seguir hacia adelante, atrapado en el tiempo. Tenías razón, madre, Thrari jamás significó algo bueno en mi vida, me condujo hacia una espiral de terror y sufrimiento con su locura familiar y, aunque sé que ella me amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿qué puede amar un corazón quebradizo y enfermo? No sé la respuesta, pero el error de permanecer a su lado me ha llevado hasta aquí. No sé de quien es la culpa, pero alguien debería cargar con ella, es lo justo.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí, parecía todo lo que no era. Una chica tímida, vergonzosa, modesta, comedida, respetuosa... Sí, eso parecía, pero tú me advertiste de que había algo más y yo no hice caso. Debí hacerlo. Era una locura, madre, si la conocieras sabrías lo alienada que puede estar una mente. Ella me hablaba de problemas familiares, padres de fervorosa creencia religiosa, ¿pero de verdad son ellos los que tuvieron la culpa de su actitud victimista? ¿No fue capaz en dieciséis años de poner orden en su vida? Sigo sin descubrirlo, pero me tiene intrigado. Es un personaje curioso, sí, pero es peligrosa también, y amarla como lo hice yo es un destino cruel. Si pudiera volver atrás, me alejaría de ella sin dudar.

Madre, te echo de menos. Saber que no voy a volver me entristece, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Después de todo lo de Thrari y los Varian... Volver sería un error colosal, mas no solo para mi, madre, velo por tu seguridad.

Te quiere, Stenar.

Terminó de escribir la carta con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba harta de llorar, pero era cierto que se sentía responsable de todo ese despropósito. Stenar jamás habría hablado así de ella, pero quería ser castigada, quería ser repudiada por sus errores. Quería no volver a sonreír para, de algún modo, sentirse en paz con la persona que en su día amó con locura, sin pensar que nadie salvo ella le adjudicaba la culpa de todos esos trágicos sucesos.

Tras dejar la carta a altas horas de la noche bajo la puerta de la casa de la madre de Stenar, se dijo que no volvería a Cheydinhal. No para causar más daño.


End file.
